Red & Pink Prom
by SchuylerSister16
Summary: Just a cute Blossick one-shot about high school prom. R & R!


"Hey Blossom." Standing next to me while leaning against the back wall of the gym is Berserk, looking very disgruntled. Her dress is similar to mine, a sweetheart neckline and a skirt that drops to her knees. But it's burgundy instead of pink, and mine barely brushes my ankles.

"Hi," I sigh, watching everyone at Townsville High party down on the dancefloor.

"No date?" She asks, gesturing to my lack of corsage. She tucks a misbehaving strand of ginger hair back behind her ears. Her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail, her signature ribbons softly graze her shoulders.

"None," I return. She's missing a corsage too. Buttercup and Bubbles had no trouble getting Boomer and Butch to take them. Berserk's sisters, Brute and Brat, snagged Bash and Breaker for their dates.

"Alright everyone, let's keep this party going," The DJ calls. A cheer goes up as the latest dance music fills the room. I watch Bubbles practically drag Boomer onto the dance floor, a smile brighter than any fire written across her face.

"Oh joy," Berserk mutters, practically dripping with sarcasm. Despite her reputation of being a "fast" and exciting girl to have, not a single boy had asked her to prom. It's no wonder that I didn't get asked. As ASB President, Model UN leader, and resident brainiac, I've thrown all my chances out the window. I'm rather famous for being too busy to have a guy. Now it's coming back to bite me in the rear.

"At least our sisters are happy," I point out. Buttercup, despite being the biggest dress-hater in the whole school, is twirling around in a lime green mini-dress with Butch. Bubbles looks beautiful in her poufy dress of lace and tulle while on the arms of Boomer.

"I'm thinking about calling it a night," Berserk sighs. "Do you wanna go get some food?" Berserk and I don't usually get along. But tonight seems different. Berserk can be nice when she wants to be.

"Maybe," I muse. "But prom's not even over." _And it's not even time for the next slow dance,_ I think. Every hour on the hour, the DJ has played a slow song. It's ten minutes till the next slow dance. I see a familiar ginger crossing the room, wearing a gray tux and signature red bandanna. He stops in front of Berserk, cheeks flushed, and eyes nervous.

"Hey Berserk," he greets, a shy smile written across his face.

"Hi Blake," she says quietly. Blake Jomo is essentially my male counterpart. He is the leader of the Rowdyright boys, created to combat the Powerpunk girls. He's smart as a whip, and always willing to help someone. He's Berserk's polar opposite.

"I know this is kinda sudden but…do you wanna dance?" Berserk's jaw drops open, but she quickly closes it. Blake is the school's smart boy. Berserk is the school's "smart slut". I honestly can't believe this is happening.

"Yes," she nods confidently. He gently takes her by the arm and they worm their way onto the dance floor, becoming swept up in the crowd.

"Hiya Bloss," a voice says right next to my ear. I nearly jump out of my skin as Brick Jojo slides up beside me. He's wearing his usual red cap and matching red converse. Instead of a suit, he wears black dress pants and a white collared shirt, with a red bowtie, and no tuxedo jacket.

"Hi," I greet, a hint of nerves coloring my voice. Brick makes me nervous. He's like Berserk: the smart playboy. I'm like Blake: the smart pure one.

"Alright everyone, time to slow it down," the DJ calls. "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis Presley fills the gym. I love that song. I watch Blake carefully place one hand on Berserk's waist and the other takes her hand. They glide gracefully across the dance floor, already a perfect pair.

"Take my hand," Brick says, and holds his hand out for me. Hesitantly, I let my hand slip into his, and he guides me out onto the floor.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too," Elvis sings as we start awkwardly swaying on the dance floor. Berserk spots me across the floor and gives me a wink. She's got both arms around Blake's neck now, and both of his hands are on her waist. Bubbles smiles gleefully at me, and Buttercup's jaw drops like a stone at the sight of me.

"Why don't you go with Brick Jojo?" Bubbles suggested as we tackled our homework a week ago.

"Yeah Blossom, I think he seriously likes you," Buttercup snorted, glaring intently at her Geometry textbook.

"Brick Jojo is a conceited, idiotic, and foolhardy player," I snapped at them. "I'd rather eat dirt than go with him!"

"What happened to eating dirt?" Buttercup whispers as we sway past her and Butch. Butch whispers something to Brick also. He turns beet red, then continues to give me a crooked smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"I thought Blake would ask you," Brick admits.

"And I thought you were asking Berserk," I return. We continue to dance as the song plays on. Brick keeps giving me that same crooked smile. The dance ends, and we both retreat from the floor, his hand still in mine. We end up standing beside Blake and Berserk. Blake seems pretty happy with this turn of events, and Berserk looks like she's won the lottery. Blake whispers something to Brick, and they have a short discussion before turning back to us.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Brick asks, self consciously messing with his ponytail.

"Sounds good," I smile.

"I'll go get my car," Blake says. "Meet us outside." Brick, Berserk and I stroll out of the gym to the parking lot. Along the way we retrieve our purses and Brick's suit jacket. Blake has the nicest car out of all of us. He and Berserk take the front while Brick and I take the back. Berserk and Blake hold hands as he expertly drives onto the main road.

"Shall we pay Townsville Park a visit?" Blake suggests. We all agree that it's beautiful at night.

Unlike when I was in kindergarten, crime in Townsville is at an all-time low. Mojo Jojo retired from evil. The Gangreen Gang pursued their futures, with Ace somehow managing to attend college. Princess Morbucks still hates me, but attends Townsville High while spending all her daddy's money. HIM disappeared one day and hasn't been seen since. Sedusa started a salon in a rather shady part of town.

"Did you think things would turn out this way in kindergarten?" Brick asks, laughter at the edges of his voice.

"Heck no," I laugh. "I wanted you gone!"

"Here we are," Blake says, snapping me back to the present. He parks the car and we start strolling through the park, I let Brick take my arm. For having the reputation of a player, he sure is a gentleman.

"So…I think we should do this more often," Brick says quietly as we pass a grove of trees.

"You mean…like…dates?" I stammer, caught off guard by his forwardness.

"Yeah," he grins. "Dates." We end up sitting by the fountain as the moon rises and the stars flicker and dance above us. I shiver as a chilly wind blows softly. Bare shoulders with no coat wasn't too smart of me.

"Here, take my jacket," Brick offers, putting his suit jacket around my shoulders. We stare at each other for a short moment. He leans in. Just as my lips start brushing against his, my phone beeps loudly.

"Oh my gosh! 5 minutes till curfew," I yelp, a huge blush creeping up my cheeks. I jump to my feet, the suit jacket crumpling on the ground in a heap. Brick scoops up his jacket stands up beside me, his cheeks still flushed. Blake is jogging towards us, Berserk hot on his heels.

"Curfew," he blurts. I find it rather amusing that Blake & I have a curfew, but Brick & Berserk can basically do whatever they want.

"We'll never make it home on time," I groan, thinking how we'll have to go get all of our cars, then drive ourselves home. It won't be less than 20 minutes, and the professor will kill me if I'm late.

"We'll make it back to the school if we fly," Brick declares. The last time I flew was in 5th grade. After that I…never really needed to.

"Alright," I say. Brick grabs my hand, and we streak across the sky, leaving a trail of pink and red. We're there in seconds, and I jump into my car faster than lightning. I speed all the way home, with no seatbelt on. By the time I pull into our driveway, we've got one minute to spare.

"Sorry about that," I blush as Brick helps me out of the car. He walks me up to my front door, clothes all askew from our mad dash. Somehow, I've managed to lose my shoes along the way.

"Blossom, you forgot something by the fountain," he says, the crooked smile reappearing.

"Omigosh we have to-!" But before I can finish his lips brush mine and I find myself kissing my exact opposite on my front porch. I feel dizzy as he literally lifts me off my feet.

"Hey losers!" We jump apart as Buttercup and Butch come screeching into the driveway. Buttercup has her window rolled down, and honks the horn a few times. Butch carries Buttercup all the way to the door.

"You've had your fun," Butch smirks at Brick.

"My turn Blossom," Buttercup quips, shoving me toward the door. Her and Butch are already leaning in when Brick steps off the porch and onto the front lawn.

"Goodnight," Brick waves, and zips off into the night. Buttercup and Butch kiss while I watch the streak of red disappear into the sky.

"How was my brother?" Butch asks.

"Wonderful," I sigh wistfully.

"Geez he must've screwed with her brain," Buttercup snorts. "She's practically melting." I nod and head inside. My phone buzzes on the coffee table. 27 new messages!

All of them are from him.


End file.
